fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Crusade Genesis
Carddass Crusade Genesis is a Japanese role-playing game in the Carddass video game series. The game is to be release for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 22, 2016 worldwide and Nintendo Switch on March 3, 2017. Series List *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *After War Gundam X *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar **The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion **Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Tiger & Bunny **Tiger & Bunny: The Rising *Super Dimension Fortress Macross **Macross: Do You Remember Love? *Macross 7 **Macross Dynamite 7 *Macross Frontier **Macross Frontier: The False Songstress **Macross Frontier: The Wings of Goodbye *Shin Mazinger Z: The Impact *Devilman *Getter Robo Armageddon *Fullmetal Alchemist **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven *Soul Eater *Yu Yu Hakusho Characters Bee Media Shin Mazinger Z: The Impact *Kouji Kabuto Bones Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Edward Elric *Alphonse Elric *Roy Mustang Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka Soul Eater *Maka Albarn *Soul Eater Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Pierrot Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Kazuma Kuwabara *Kurama *Hiei Studio Nue Super Dimension Fortress Macross/Macross: Do You Remember Love? *Hikaru Ichijyo *Lynn Minmay (NPC) Macross 7/Macross Dynamite 7 *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius Macross Frontier/Macross Frontier: The False Songstress/Macross Frontier: The Wings of Goodbye *Alto Saotome Sunrise Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion/Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch Vi Britannia *C.C. *Suzaku Kururugi Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links The King of Braves GaoGaiGar/The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final *Guy Shishioh *Mamoru Amami Tiger & Bunny/Tiger & Bunny: The Rising *Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger *Barnaby Brooks Jr./Bunny Toei Devilman *Akira Fudō/Devilman *Ryō Asuka (NPC) Cast English Cast *Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch Vi Britannia, Renton Thurston *John Burgmeier - Kurama *Justin Cook - Yusuke Urameshi *Lucien Dodge - Amuro Ray *Crispin Freeman - Alto Saotome *Kate Higgins - C.C. *Chuck Huber - Hiei *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Lex Lang - Ryoma Nagare *Weedee Lee - Mylene Flare Jenius *Yuri Lowenthal - Barnaby Brooks Jr./Bunny, Suzaku Kururugi *Michael McConnohie - Benkei Kurama *Scott Menville - Kouji Kabuto *Vic Mignogna - Edward Elric, Hikaru Ichijyo *Bryce Papenbrook - Akira Fudō/Devilman *Chris Smith - Ryō Asuka *Christopher Sabat - Kazuma Kuwabara *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznable *Mike Sinterniklaas - Guy Shishioh *Micah Solusod - Soul Eater *Steve Staley - Banagher Links *James Arnold Taylor - Basara Nekki *Veronica Taylor - Mamoru Amami *Kirk Thornton - Hayato Jin *Jeffery Watson - Garrod Ran *Maxey Whitehead - Alphonse Elric *Travis Willingham - Roy Mustang *Wally Wingert - Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger Japanese Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Shintarō Asanuma - Akira Fudō/Devilman *Shigeru Chiba - Kazuma Kuwabara *Jun Fukuyama - Lelouch Vi Britannia *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Nobutoshi Hayashi - Basara Nekki *Satoshi Hino - Ryo Asuka *Hiroaki Hirata - Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Guy Shishioh, Hiei *Mari Iijima - Lynn Minmay *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Maiko Itou - Mamoru Amami *Rie Kugimiya - Alphonse Elric *Shin-ichiro Miki - Roy Mustang *Masakazu Morita - Barnaby Brooks Jr./Bunny *Shigeru Nakahara - Kurama (demon form) *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome *Kaori Nazuka - Eureka *Kenji Nojima - Hikaru Ichijyo *Megumi Ogata - Kurama (normal form) *Chiaki Omigawa - Maka Albarn *Romi Park - Edward Elric *Takahiro Sakurai - Suzaku Kururugi *Tomo Sakurai - Mylene Flare Jenius *Yuko Sanpei - Renton Thurston *Nozomu Sasaki - Yusuke Urameshi *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin *Kōki Uchiyama - Banagher Links, Soul Eater *Yukana - C.C. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers